User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TBrawlFScience
Note that this is not a spinoff of TFFM. Of course, "ripoff" would not be the correct word since it's going to be in K&G: BiT. Credit to Scrapper! So yeah, here's the plans... So yeah, here's how it goes. The characters template would be this: (Name), the (known as) (Character it ripoffs). The template doesn't apply for Plasma Orb. Instead it's just (Name) (Character it ripoffs). Okay, some are the same, some are PURE opposites. *Plasma Orb (Magic Orb) *Vault, the Balanced (Moneybag) *Wasp Nest, the True Blue (Hivey) *Mint Leaves, the Uninspired (Tomato) *Dome, the Doubled (Triangle) *Emoticon, the Dull (Emoji) *Oak, the Follower (Cactus) *Volcano, the Sane (Icicle) *DVD-Y, the Monotone (CD-Y) *Wooden Cross, the Loud & Proud (Grave) *Sonic Ring Box, the Idealist (Question Block) *Sand, the Molecular (Dusty) *Stove, the Madcap (Bunsen Burner) *Mouse, the Techie (Cursor) *Plague Flask, the Murderer (Pills) *Weed, the Bomber (Seaweed) *PK Thunder, the Bungler (Yoyo) *Danger Wrap, the OK (Bubble Wrap) *Teddy Bear, the Powerful (Snowflake) *Flashlight, the Rumormonger (Glowstick) *Kusarigama, the Sneaky (Shuriken) *Rune, the Wrecker (Magnet) *Battleaxe, the Peacemaker (Axe) *Iris Archwell's Magnifying Glass, the Cutie (Bug Net) *Fungus, the Limbless (Mushroom) *Oreo, the Trasher (Broccoli) *Electric Mixer, the Bold (Cauldron) *Glass Pane, the Mosaic (Mirrory) *Christmas Star, the Decorator (Baubel) *Analog Watch, the Young (Antique Watch) *Lightsaber, the Bully (Sword) *Troll Face, the Troller (Sign) *Cinnamon, the Caring (Swiss Roll) ^Scrapper, if you want to make a mermaid object... just look at the mermaid tail of Maelstrom Harpoon. Now to the possibly added characters... *Toodya, the Oddball (Aydoot) *Cake Stack, the Humongous (Candy) *Clam^, the Hydrologist (Rocket) *Ray Gun, the Scientific (Witch Hat) *Table, the Paranormal (Fire Flower) *Sound Storybook Treasury, the Hated (Beachball) *Genie Bottle, the Jeannie (Plug) *Plasma Whip, the Psycho (Bullet) *Easter Egg, the Hard Boiled (Pumpkin) *Remote Controlled Car, the Smol (Trucky) *Twill, the Rascal (Yarn Ball) *Carnation, the Cagney (Card) *Topairy, the Liberated (Plastic Flamingo) *Jack in the Box & Puppet, the Frantic (Present & Tag) *Lock, the Law (Key) *Subwoofer, the Ditzy (Note) *Hourglass, the Imitator (Meeple Watch) *Lunchbag, the Chubby (Dumbell) *Dude, the ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAAAINS!! (Fred) *Bone, the Starving (Pirahana Plant Pipe) *Ocarina, the Claymaker (Flute) *Brain, the Horror (Christmas Tree) *Nozzle, the Infamous (Pot) *Ammobox, the Serious (Chest) *Howler, the Criminal (Speech Bubble) *Gyro, the Stunned (Wheel) *Shamrock, the Lucky (Holly) *Sunstone, the Lamia (Christmas Lights) *Mug, the 1900's (Teapot) *Wreath, the Nightmare Before Christmas (Skull) *Peach, the Kawaii Kawaii Desu (Garlic Bread) *Siren Lyre, the Hyped (Disco Ball) *Moneystack, the Neat Freak (Coin Stack) *Military Tank, the H8R (Flag, but hates TFFM) *Duskglade Tome, the Dryad (Magic Wand) *Ranger Bow, the Beast (Marmite) *Coolerang, the Abominable (Gingerbread Object) *Tackle Box, the Joker (Fish Float) *Cursed Flame, the Unknown (Shadow) *Chair, the New Bow (Stairs) *Forge, the Phoenix (Snowman) *Wii U Controller, the Gamer (Bookshelf) *AC, the Smelly (Radiator) *Stapler and Staple, the Delinquent (Tapey & Taper) *Cat Bell, the Obsessed (Cowbell) *Napalm, the Machine (Coal) *Poison Mother Cactus, the Poisonous (Onion) *Sundae, the Trippy (Cabbage) *Tsunami, the Ripper (Tornadoey) *Circle, the Mastermind (Rektangle) *Shovel, the Enemy (Hammer) *Gooseberry, the Mary Sue (Blueberry) *Rusty Key, the Hive (Rusty Lock) *Sushi, the Parade (Tomberries) *Red Mint Leaves, the Also Opposite (Green Tomato) *Algae, the Fixed (Coral) *Undine's Umbrella, the Fairy (Calculator) *Cocoon, the Tarantula (Amber Mosquito) *Goldfish, the Punk (Chee-z Crisp) *Boxing Glove, the Minion (G. Shell) *Excalibur, the Defender (R. Shell) *Gun, the Queen (B. Shell) *Android, the Fragile (Brick Stack) *Wallpaper, the Newspaper Boy (Newspaper) *Garbage Can, the Sued (Trashbags) *Sam's Frog Toy, the Painter (Ink Tank) *Notebook, the Teacher (Fridge) *Vacuum, the Skully (Handy) *Dolly, the Wild (Onesi) *Bacon Tasty's, the Knight (Space Raiders) *Bark, the Devolution (Marmalade) *Nuke, the Nuclear (Flashbang) *Seed, the Beginning (Potato) okay now the ones which have not been released yet plus the rejected ones rip *Hydrant, the Firefighter (Sickle) *Hoverball, the Cautious (Copter Bomb) *Hoe, the One-Sided (Pickaxe) REFERENCES!! *Boxing Glove, Excalibur, and Gun are references to the Mii in SSB4. *Wallpaper is a reference to Kabemon, which is a variant of Newsmon. *Sam's Frog Toy is a reference to Squid Wars from Disney Infinity 3.0, a ripoff of Splatoon. It is also based off of one of Sam's Creepy Toys. *Vacuum is a reference to one: Skullgirls, and two: Handy Mandy. Offtopic: Mr. Yokai can't find the best words for the opposite of Handy, so instead Skully. *Bacon Tasty's was based off of a video with the image being Johnny's Bacon Tasty's & Space Raiders. *Napalm refers to Tiny Defense 2, being a machine and a napalm. *Notebook is a direct reference to BBIEAL. Skip this Please ignore these ^ things below. Please note that BG, Excalibur, and Gun are also references to SSB4. *^1 Don't know what DVD-Y should be, so I guess he should also be the monotone. Same with Fungus, so I guess he should also be the limbless. *^2 I have no idea how we're (or atleast Scrapper) going to get Frenzied Ferris's body. If not, I'm just going to use Sticky Hand. *^3 He's also Japanese. *^4 Note that I'm not sure if it's going to be Iris Archwell's Trophy of her or just simply a picture of Iris Archwell. In either case, Iris Archwell's going to look like she's a cute girl! I'll just leave it up for Scrapper to decide. Bet he/she'll pick the trophy... *^5 If you really thought you'd be seeing Winter Melon from PvZ, it's from PvZ ONLINE. *^6 Oh hey, The Nightmare Before Christmas references. *^7 Unlike the others, Yarnball WORKS with Twill. *^8 Ahh... references to Cuphead. I give lots of credit to every game company for their characters. Some of them I don't own, such as Ice Flower or Plugg. But yeah, if you don't know, Bubble Wrap, Card, and Yarn Ball work with their clones. Scrapped *Honey - More opposite-y. *Emoji Movie - More opposite-y. *PK Thunder - Actually, he DOES live, but was possibly renamed. *Tape - More opposite-y, although Mr. Yokai was thinking in Tape Recorders in his mind. *Dark Block - It didn't really fit Scrapper, although their was an enemy called Dark Block in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. *Holly - Already a TFFM Character. *Plugg - It's a kirby Thing and it didn't suit it at all. *Ice Staff - When I created Harp, I decided to remove her. *Pretty much the unused characters - They were Peach, Boxing Glove Gun, Siren Harp, and Cuckoo Clock, and some of them were removed. *Plateau - While that was a cool idea I somehow changed my mind and replaced him. Weird. *Frenzied Ferris - After all it would be impossible to replace him. Yeah. Impossible. *Fake Catstone - Didn't at all sound like Broccoli. *Football *Ice Flower - Was kinda boring. *Mortar - ALTHOUGH he sounds like trendy Seaweed, Mr. Yokai thought that some kind of fire object would be personally better. *Sleet - It sounded slightly boring, so Mr. Yokai decided to replace him with "Liquid Nitrogen". *Stun Gun - Stun Gun didn't seem like a psycho. What seemed like a psycho is Plasma Whip, which basically attacks nearby objects and grabs nearby things. *Mermaid Harpoon - Mermaid Harpoon sounded way too confusing, so she was replaced with Clam. *Lollipop - Mr. Yokai thought it would be weird that their was two small characters. *Swordin - Swordin didn't see any good. *Capsule - Although cool, it sounded kinda boring to Mr. Yokai. *Potion - It would be odd if their were two potions in the show. *South Pole - Although cool, Mr. Yokai didn't really like the idea of South Pole, since it didn't seem really cool, so she was replaced with Rune. If you don't get it, Rune is expected to have powers to instantly attract things with her brain, and was a very nice idea that Rune could accidentally destroy things using her powers. She's planed to be like Black Mage from Final Fantasy, casting ice crystals around her and even uppercutting with fire. *Liquid Nitrogen - Unfortunaly Snowflake's ripoff had to be improved multiple times. *Yellow - What Mr. Yokai was going to say with this is unknown. *PvZ Tomato - It didn't really make sense if Tomato's ripoff is a PvZ version of him. *Deerhorn Knives - It never suited Glowstick. *Iris Archwell - Posssibly to avoid copyright issues. *Smoothie - Smoothie became Mr. Yokai's OC, and was useless. *Palm Tree - See Smoothie *Unknown Plant Species - A bland OC. *Venom Vial - Didn't and barely sounded like Christmas Tree ripoff. *Medusa Head - In favor for the prism-shaped Sunstone. *Blaze - Even though now unused, it was replaced in favor for a healer-like OC. *??? - TOO BLAND! *Cringy Object - ^ *Fishbone - In favor for a new object. Also cuz it doesn't suit Disco Ball too well, even though it was supposedly from... well, Thorium. *Grapeshot - While nice Mr. Yokai planned for a nicer dragon. *Yeti Fur - Uhh, let's just say it didn't sound right to me, okay? *Steampunk Googles - Mr. Yokai wanted a druid. Unused *Sticky Hand - She was going to be used, but soon was replaced with Laser Pointer. Stuff you might want to know *PK Spark ripoffs Yoyo. This is a reference to Earthbound, since Yoyos and PK is a weapon. *PK Spark is also not a PK Attack in Earthbound, but oh well. *Sleet was replaced with Ice Staff 'cause Mr. Yokai decided to add mermaid objects, but later was replaced with Siren's Harp. However, she was then removed. *Basically, Emoji Movie was made because Emoji Movie is probably hated by lots, and it's probably a good fit. But it was changed to Emoticon. *Ice Flower's outta this world 'cause Mr. Yokai planned him to look like the Ice Flower from Super Mario. *Battleaxe could've been basically something LESS violent, because Battleaxes are not peace. They are doom. *PvZ Tomato was created because Yokai didn't have anything else creative. *Like mentioned above, Wreath is a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Yes, Mr. Yokai knows the Wreath from TNBC. *The creator had no idea what DVD-Y and Fungus should be, so they're pretty much the only character to have the same titles as their ripoff. *This is basically a reference to the Battle of the Objects, since both of them ripoff one show. *When "the bois" (aka the unused characters) were returned, the unused characters were removed. They might still be kidnapped thou. *Peach is the only one who survived unused characters removal. *Iris Archwell will probably (for probably, I mean 99%) not be Iris Archwell literally, it would be a trophy of her or a picture of her. *Pretty much, Christmas Star's the only one Mr. Yokai can find that has the same title as the character's previous title. (Baubel used to be the Decorator) *Troll Face is similar to Emoji, although Troll Face is not the opposite/clone of Emoji. *Reason why Subwoofer's ditzy is probably because references to Leni. While Note's skeptic, Subwoofer believes in everything. And yeah, she even believes that there's going to be DEADLY APOCALYPSES. *Lollipop was replaced with something BIG like Trucky, which was Cake Stack since Mr. Yokai had no idea what to say. He might replace Cake Stack with one of his OCs Wonky, although it might be too complicated. (Note: This crossed out section means I don't know if it would be replaced with Wonky.) *Mermaid Harpoon & Genie Bottle are PROBABLY the only ones which have "custom feet". (Mermaid Harpoon has a mermaid tail, while Genie Bottle has a genie tail, but this is just a prediction) *Troll Face is planned to be a troller by acting like Copycat. Copycat says this is "annoying and not funny" because he always fails since he uses the images of characters with OLD designs. *Lock was presented in one of Mr. Yokai's pictures of something called the "Mayray Box" (which might be the elimination thinige) where he was pretty much just a funny dude. When he was zapped by the Mayray Box, he had to draw a face on himself. *Sand might have the same design as Dusty, since both are basically molecular. *Their's some differences with TBFS and BattleOTO. **TBFS has pairs which are odd. For example, the ripoff of Speech Bubble is Howler, while in BattleOTO, the ripoff of Coffee would be Chocolate. (but wait, coffee's not a dessert) *Because Card, Yarn Ball, and Bubble Wrap work together, they work with their clones, except Bubble Wrap, which he complains, saying "How come we have five people on our team?!". *Sorry if I'm changing Scrapper, it's just that I'm kinda bored and some characters are kinda odd to me. *If you don't: **know what a mermaid object is - They have a stick figure body if the have a body. Two hands are on the stick figure body IF their's one. They have a mermaid tail. Please see body samples. **know what a djinn(male)/genie(female) object is - Like Mermaid Objects, they have a stick figure body if they have a bad body (like say, it's only a clam) with two hands on the body, but instead of a mermaid tail, they have a genie tail. If a djinn, they have a lamp as a vessel, but a genie, they have a bottle as a vessel. However, Genie Bottle has no vessel, since her head IS the vessel. *Genie Bottle is the first ever non-Mr. Yokai created Djinn/Genie Object, the first "possible subsequent season character" object, and the first ever male "possible subsequent season" character. *It was planned that Oreo was going to be replaced by Blue Puyo, since he's also a nuisance, but because of Blue Puyo's different behavior, wasn't changed. *Dude is literally just a dabbing banana and his title is literally him being eaten. *Nozzle is the only one who is not a ripoff of Bubble Wrap, Yarnball, or Card, yet evil. *Unfortunaly, Chest made Mr. Yokai had too much time thinking about what he/she should be. It could've been "Mimic", but that sounded like Chest, could've been "Moneybag", but that was already a character, could've been "Vault", but that character was already created. The same goes with the others EXCEPT Holly. **In the end, Mr. Yokai had to use his brain, ending with some objects don't know about: Ammobox (no thesaurus), Howler (from harry potter, no other good ideas), and Gyro. (as in Gyro Attack) **Bonus: Holly was the only one to have the same title as another character. And the ripoff of Holly is the only one who revives a character (I guess). *Garlic Bread still hasn't been created. So Peach right now is the only one to have an OC which hasn't been added yet. *Wreath used to be Pumpkin's ripoff. When Skull was added, Pumpkin's ripoff was now Easter Egg. *Tempo IS be a reference to Meloknight, but the Tempo here ISN'T actually the main character of Meloknight; instead it's just some kinda Melody. *When Mussel was removed Electric Guitar, the Rockstar (Mussel) was removed. Mussel was removed for being a sign clone. *Mr. Yokai's wishes to add Terraria Biome Chest related things has been destroyed when he realized that their was no good equivalents. And unfortunaly, Tempo was removed in favor for Fishbone. However, it is unsure if Tempo might come back. **For reference... ***Brain has no eyes, but if someone opens him, they would see multiple eyes. ***Cursed Flame... Well, he's like Shadow, but if you look closely, you would see that they are eyes of a Clinger. ***Siren Lyre is like Clam, mermaid but more musical. Loves music. Has arms. ***Forge? Same as the ones from this. ***Sunstone head/body's shape is a mix between a prism and a sun. *Seed, overall, is one of the most smallest character. It can grow into ANY character, by the way. Body Samples PEARLOFENTHRALLMENT.png|Sample of a mermaid object WITHOUT a proper body Frostfreezy the Cute.PNG|Same one, but she has a proper body. Nightmare Vial.PNG|Uh, yeah. I'm going to say this is a djinn/genie object. Gallery of 'em I DID NOT MAKE ANY OF THE PICTURES. CREDIT GOES TO SCRAPPER & OTHERS. Electro.png|Plasma Orb Vault.png|Vault Wasp.png|Wasp Nest Mint,.png|Mint Leaves Dome.png|Domes Emoti.png|Emoticon Volc.png|Volcano Cross,.png|Wooden Cross Stove.png|Stove Plague.png|Plague Flask Pk.png|PK Spark Kusari.png|Kusarigama Magnify.png|Iris Archwell's Magnifying Glass Troll.png|Troll Face Toodya.png|Toodya There's a troll on the internet!.png|Toodya not in the 19th dimension. Basically's it's just a Winter Melon from PvZ Online. Clam,.png|Clam Genie.png|Genie Bottle Jackbox.png|Jack in a Box & Puppet Woof.png|Subwoofer Dude.png|Dude Bone,.png|Bone Gyro.png|Gyro Wreath.png|Wreath Poison Mother Cactus TBFS.png|Poison Mother Cactus Sushi TBFS.png|Sushi Notebook TBFS.png|Notebook